


Dueling With Fate

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-30
Updated: 2005-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stars looked so lonely in the night sky, and he didn't want to feel the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dueling With Fate

The weather tonight isn't so bad, I noted as I pulled a smoke out of the box. Relena Peacecraft warned me of cold weather, yet I wasn't greeted with it. She and I obviously have a different definition of cold, or she just wasn't ready to give up on our little debate.

That stubborn woman will never convince me that doing something so useless, like stationing schooling within the Preventer Agency is a good thing. It's just not a good idea right now. Had we more agents, I most likely would agree, but all adding an education system will do at the moment is distract the soldiers and reduce our pay. I'm not exactly up to that.

She makes it an unspoken rule that I should smoke outside of her home, which is fine. I'm not in a festive mood this evening; she picked a bad time to summon us all for a gathering. At least it's a bad time for me. I'll be at work in 0500 hours, which is only about eight hours from now. I thought of calling this quits, so I can go home, sleep, and be fresh for work in the morning, like I usually am. Sally teases me about that, too. I've become her "Mr. Sunshine", so to speak. Apparently I'm always the one up and ready for action. There's usually no action, though; things have been relatively quiet recently.

I took a puff of my cigarette. I would like to go home, but I haven't really tried yet, so I must not want to that badly. Relena still thinks she can outsmart me, which she hasn't quite yet, but she is quite a worthy opponent. I can see how she's got the leaders of the world wrapped around her fingers.

Nataku would've liked her. She'd idolize any woman with the guts to confront a room full of pompous old men who like to have things go in their favor.

The stars - it's hard not to notice them. My most vivid memory of the stars was seeing Nataku after her mobile suit had been destroyed. For a moment, I could she was swimming in them, the stars, until she gently landed in Shenlong's palms. Since then, stars have always seemed so melancholy to me. Their light just couldn't keep her alive, and have been dull since.

Once, however, the stars did seem to grow brighter, the day I finally bid Nataku farwell, and detonated my Gundam. She was smiling at me that night; her time to rest in peace finally came.

The stars now seem to be weeping again - Nataku must be frowning. I've always been a loner, as was she. We've never had a chance to get terribly close, until her spirit rested within with my Gundam. For the first time, she and I were truly one. We worked together to destroy our enemies, and our demons. Saying goodbye wasn't easy. Maybe it's because I never do have to say goodbye. I see her eyes in the stars right now; she's more beautiful than I remember her, even if she is upset.

I stomped my smoke out and turned back toward Relena's place, and a small feeling of longing overwhelmed me for a second. Teamwork - Nataku and I worked as one during the war. I never realized how much strength the presence of another could be. I've always imaged things worked better when a warrior was alone, but she proved me wrong, as did the ZERO. I was informed by ZERO and Nataku both that my future was with those people - the Gundam pilots, Sally, and Relena Peacecraft. I suppose I should comply with my destiny. Arguing with that is about as useful as telling Heero and Duo that they need haircuts.

End


End file.
